Menagerie (episode)
:For the continent of the same name, see Menagerie. "Menagerie" is the forty-fifth episode of RWBY and the fifth episode of Volume 4. It will premiere for Rooster Teeth sponsors on December 3rd, 2016 and was released for registered users of the Rooster Teeth site on December 4th, 2016. It will be made public on December 10th, 2016. Summary Blake and Sun arrive at Menagerie, where Sun is noticeably surprised by how crowded it is. Blake retorts that two-thirds of Menagerie is desert filled with dangerous wildlife, leaving the Faunus little to no room to create a settlement. Despite this, Sun is still noticeably awed by the sight of Kuo Kuana, and expresses interest at the prospect of staying around Menagerie, letting Blake know that he feels “pretty at home” there. The two make their way to the largest visible building and knock at the door, resulting in Blake being reunited with Kali and Ghira Belladonna, her mother and father respectively. The four share tea while the Belladonna family catch up, during which Blake’s parents express great relief at Blake’s return, but mixed feelings toward Sun who is noticeably nervous. Their conversation is cut short by the arrival of Corsac Albain and Fennec Albain, two representatives of the White Fang, who reveal Ghira was the former leader of the organization. Their conversation is quickly interrupted by Blake and Sun, who are distressed at Ghira talking to the people who contributed to Vale’s destruction. Ghira demands the truth from the White Fang representatives, who pass the actions off as those of a splinter group led by Adam Taurus. They offer to show him their plans to take action against the Vale branch, but Ghira sends Corsac and Fennec away to spend time with his daughter instead. Before the latter two leave, they also offer Blake an opportunity to return to the White Fang, mentioning the possible delight of another member named Ilyia as they do so. The Albain brothers, as they walk away, comment on Blake’s presence as an interesting development and decide to tell Adam Taurus about it, revealing that they are not actually at odds with him at all. Back at the tavern in Higanbana, the waitress is cleaning up the place when she is confronted by Tyrian, asking for help finding someone, assumedly Ruby Rose. Transcript }} Characters *Ghira Belladonna *Corsac Albain *Fennec Albain *Higanbana Waitress *Tyrian }} Trivia *Kali states that she likes Sun Wukong while Ghira states that he does not, a direct contrast between their views on Sun. *The soundtrack being played as Blake and Sun arrive at Menagerie and observe the area resembles a song featured in "Of Runaways and Stowaways" during their fight against the Sea Dragon Grimm. Image Gallery V4 05 00012.png|The citizens of Menagerie... V4 05 00017.png|...where Faunus can feel safe and free. V4 05 00019.png|Blake and Sun arrive at Menagerie. V4 05 00021.png|Blake guides Sun's arm to point at her home. V4 05 00025.png|Blake and Sun arrive at the main household. V4 05 00028.png|Blake is nervous about reuniting with her parents. V4 05 00034.png|Blake looks glad to see her parents. V4 05 00041.png|Awkward moment for Sun in front of the Belladonna family V4 05 00043.png|"I like him." V4 05 00050.png|Blake recounts the White Fang's involvement during the Battle of Beacon. V4 05 00059.png|Corsac and Fennec plan to inform Adam about Blake. V4 05 00061.png|Tyrian arrives at Higanbana's tavern. Video To be added when the video is uploaded to YouTube on December 10th, 2016. Category:Episodes Category:Volume 4